One day,some day
by lifez-beautiful
Summary: Inspired by the last scene of Season 3 episode 5 -"Anatomy of murder". Final chapter up now!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

Hello everybody! I'm back with one more overtly stretched one shot! Oh! Please don't be scared, I'm not going to over crowd you with all that I have written at a single go… just little at a time ,so you guys can digest it ! Hehee... So here is the first chapter to story. And hey it will be a mixture of Castle's and Beckett's thoughts interspersed with few dialogues.

And by the way, how many of you out there, fell in love with that song, ` you know its true' by Jules Larson after last episode? I certainly did! It is a lovely song sung in a great voice and certainly was a very apt choice for the last scene. Awww… dint they both look adorable in that scene? * Day dreaming already* hehee

Oh! And before I forget happy reading guys!

**Spoiler alert: **Mild spoilers for season 3 - episode 5.

**Disclaimer:** All the recognized characters belong to ABC productions. I own nothing.

**Rating**: Rated 'T' just in case…

**BETA Request : **_I have no idea about the procedure by which I could get some nice soul to Beta my work. Anybody willing, plz send me a PM. Thank you._

* * *

The door bell was ringing, but Katherine Beckett was busy catching up on some `Alone time' with her boy friend in her bed room. She shrugged, she had just fallen asleep... but well, she soon got out of bed and came to open the door.

It was him. And he saw her leaning onto the door half asleep, her eyes mildly revealing how shocked she was to see him there, and the weird part was she was wearing a bathrobe ? And strangely she did not look like she just came out of a bath, meaning her hair was not wet ,or was it ?

And there he stood outside,in front of her door, staring unblinkingly at her and making all these stupid deductions, until he heard...

"Castle? Oh...wow … umm...What are you doing here? Uhh... I certainly did not expect you at this hour of the night at my doorstep". She was still reeling under the effect of her sleep and hence was mumbling. But that was until she saw him staring at her intently. So she added in her characteristic sarcastic tone,

"And by looking at your expressions, it seems you just came to stare! ". She spoke first out of the shock of seeing him so suddenly there but by the end of the sentence it just ended up in a more amused and slightly annoyed tone seeing the way he was staring at her as if he had never seen her before… just when she realized OMG! She was wearing a bath robe! In a hurry to reach to the door she had picked up whatever she had gotten hold of! No wonder he was staring…

He just smiled gently hearing her say those words with all the variety of expressions she gave. He just stood there admiring her face when she crinkled her nose and rolled her eyes when she said the last sentence. She was just adorable.

But luckily, he just got hold of himself right on time and began," Actually detective, I just thought we might just have some champagne and cozy up on your couch and chat ourselves into the morning." He said that with a mischievous glint in his ocean blue eyes.

"Castle!"* She almost yelled but the sleep had muffled her voice and it turned out a little more than a whisper* "Do you really know what time is it, now? Do you even own a clock in your house? Its 12.30 AM… and you brought champagne? No, really I'm at loss… what are you actually thinking of celebrating at this hour? Your birthday? "She smirked at him sarcastically.

He just realized that he had brought champagne on an impulse. He was just feeling really happy today for some not so unknown reasons if he might say so to himself but somewhere he knew he could never tell her that reason, so he had to cover up, and what came was…

" Oh! We are celebrating LOVE!" he said ecstatically. But somehow the horrified expression on her face made him realize that, that was _not_ a _very good_ _reason_ or to be precise the proper choice of words to use for a 'cover up'.

So he added hurriedly,"I mean the love of Amy and Greg; they were surely an awesome couple, weren't they? So we are celebrating their love and also, we are celebrating us…" after a small pause he added," two brilliant brains who cracked yet another case!" Somewhere that pause after 'us' was so awkward that the eye lock which he had shared with the gorgeous detective broke at that moment…

"Hmm… that does seem like an interesting reason to celebrate. Now let's see… ". She made a face as if she was thinking hard and then smirked,"No seriously Castle, tell me the truth… why are you here? Did you feel lonely and scared in your huge apartment, lil boy? Is Alexis at her friend's and Martha gone for a play? Because I'm quite sure there must be some other reason for you to show up like this here … Or wait do you have any other ulterior motives Castle? Like get me drunk on champagne and hoping to get lucky? *she raised her eyebrows and glared at him* "If so ,let me remind you, I own a gun and perfectly know how to use it!"

Now this conversation was taking place for a few minutes now and for some weird reason, they were still on either side of the door. But well, the reason for that situation made itself or to be precise, made himself obvious by calling out for her from inside her room.

"Kate … who is it? What's taking you so long?"... Josh asked.

Castle who was about to reply to her accusations in his own inimitable witty style found his words being stuck in his throat and what came was only a ," Oh, sorry I dint know you had company…"

She felt embarrassed for some unknown reason. And oh wait, there was another feeling too which she was feeling, guilt perhaps? She was not sure. But then she reasoned to herself as to why would she feel guilty… It's not that she was cheating on him or anything. She was with her boyfriend and both being consenting adults as Castle often said, surely have the right to spend few private moments together. But yet, she felt guilty nevertheless and the worse part was that, that it was now being aggravated by his 'hurt' expression.

Arrgh... Now all this was making her confused and angry. She thought "Now, why on the hell would he me give that look? It's not like he never spends time with Gina. OMG! Now what! I'm feeling jealous of her? Seriously Kate, get a grip on yourself, will you!" she chastised herself.

And replied," Yes Castle. And that's Josh. You remember him right? The cardiac surgeon? " . Some how she felt wickedly happy for snubbing the fact that Josh was a cardiac surgeon onto him for the second time in last 2 days. Somehow she liked the reaction he gave when she had told him that. That was sadistic, but some where deep inside her head she knew that she liked that expression on his face because it said, he cared… He cared about her in a way much more than an ordinary friend would. And she liked it. Not that she would acknowledge that, not even to herself, that is.

He gave a rueful smile unable to hide his sudden disappointment and said," Oops! My mistake … sorry for disturbing you guys. I should have called. I mean how I could just assume you would be alone."

He had paused, almost wanting to say the words, "how could I have assumed you would be alone _waiting for me_" aloud but they just got stuck in his mind… and he continued…

"I mean I know you are dating now. I mean, I guess I … I should just leave then... hmm... ok…so goodnight... ". He was so flustered that he didn't even realize how many times he had said "I". But it didn't go unnoticed by her.

She felt bad, not that she had a reason to. No, she absolutely had no reason to, at least that is what she convinced herself. But well, nevertheless she was sad… and that was the fact.

She was going to reply when he suddenly turned around and said looking down onto his hands," uh well, I guess you two could still celebrate love right, so you guys toast on my behalf for 'True love'… and now,I better get going …" After a small pause he added, " see you tomorrow detective." And saying so, he left a little too quickly, even before she could mouth her "see you tomorrow "to his retreating figure which anyways didn't seem like he heard.

The way he stressed on the word "TRUE LOVE", somewhat made them both wince simultaneously to the pain that they felt some where deep inside their chest…

She leaned on the door for a moment longer when suddenly a pair of hands slid through her shoulder jerking her out of her reverie. The voice said, "What are you doing here dear? And who was it?" when she just shook her head dismissively, he just was considerate enough to just let it pass.

"Ok, now come on…lets go to sleep, I'm sure we both have to leave early for work tomorrow." Josh smiled and led her to her room. She sure was going to have a troubled sleep tonight. But well off late, she surely was having those a lot.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Well that's it for today. Would love to hear your views regarding this. And yeah, I better apologize in advance for any mistakes you did encounter ,guess if I could find somebody to do Beta for me, it would save a lot of people from headaches after reading my works ! hehe... So kind reviews please !;)


	2. Inner thoughts

**AUTHOR'S NOTE :** hello everyone ! I hope you still remember this story. And yeah, sorry for the delay…was waiting for it to be beta-ed but sadly my Beta reader is busy with her exams and so unfortunately she couldn't Beta this chapter. But well, she has promised to beta the next for me. So here I thank her in advance for that. :)

Well, now I guess you all have to bear with one more chapter where a few grammatical errors might be there. I apologize in advance for that. I have tried my best to minimize them but a few could have escaped my notice.

And well ,this chapter is the pen-ultimate one. There is one more 'flash-back' chapter after this. Hope you all like it. Happy reading and please review!

_**And last but not the least...reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks to everyone who took time to write those kind words. :)**_

* * *

_The way he stressed on the word "TRUE LOVE", somewhat made them both wince suddenly to a pain that they felt some where deep inside in the chest… _

_She leaned on the door for a moment longer when suddenly a pair of hands slid through her shoulder jerking her out of her reverie. The voice said, "What are you doing here dear? And who was it?" when she just shook her head dismissively, he just was considerate enough to just let it pass._

"_Ok, now come on…lets go to sleep, I'm sure we both have to leave early for work tomorrow." He smiled and led her to her room. She sure was going to have a troubled sleep tonight. But well off late she surely had those lots. _

**Chapter -2**

_**RICKS THOUGHTS:**_

Now what was he thinking? He had just landed up on her door step even without bothering to check up what time of day or more aptly night it was? Seriously! He had lost his mind.

But the thoughts that led him there tonight weren't so confusing. At least that's what he thought … Today he had said "I love you" to her. Well what if he had been just reading some one else's love letter, he did mouth those words to her and suddenly there was that awkward moment after that between them… Oh my God, seriously both of them just wanted to run away from there, that very instant. But thankfully that moment just passed uneventfully.

Later his mom had asked him about whether he would do something extra ordinary for Gina? It got him thinking… Her question lingered in his head for a long time. He knew the answer as for whom he would risk it all, but well his conscious mind had decided to play ignorant, there was nothing he could do about that now ,could he ?

Then there in the morning they both had in some odd sense of the word, reunited two lost desperate lovers. It felt good to do that especially see those two young love birds hold hands, the purity of the gesture tugged at his heart strings. It was an adorable gesture. He was lost there for a moment; until she nudged him that is... he smiled, reminiscing.

But just after that something happened. She had offered to get him out of his hypothetical prison… Now that was a revelation! Kate Beckett just had offered to help him pull a prison break? That was truly extra ordinary! But, what did that simple sentence mean? Surely it had a deeper meaning in it, didn't it? He wondered. He knew the answer his heart wanted to hear, but his silly head still feigned ignorance. Most of it was because of the fear of being hurt... hurt again that is. No matter how much harder he tried, still the image of her kissing Demming did crop up in his head occasionally. It was one of the worst nightmares he had witnessed in reality. And strangely he didn't know why it hurt him as badly as it did then and well now too. It was not like he … he loved her or something now… did he? He felt scared to even think about it. But yet he felt hurt remembering the last day before he left. He never wanted to go, but the thought of watching her with some one else… just hurt too much.

Now wondering back to why she had offered to save him, he thought of the whole conversation with Esposito. He was telling him that a hypothetical situation like that would show him who his true friends were. Yes! A FRIEND… that was the reason she offered to help. She wanted to tell him that she was his true friend, and may be a true PARTNER may be? He smiled satisfactorily. The smile was the way his brain coped. It was denial, denial to the fact that he dint want to get hurt again that his brain was now finding ways to give her simple yet profound words a casual meaning which he could bear. Because this way he thought he was less likely to be hurt in future. But somewhere inside, a bit too deep inside his heart, there was this fear… the fear of this being really the actual reason; she really had meant it as a FRIEND… Something in heart ached at that thought.

So he decided whatever it was, he would cent percent not be able to sleep that night ,at least not before saying her thanks or may be even celebrating the fact that she actually offered to save him! Now how often does that happen? He was still overwhelmed by her gesture. God, he knew he just had to meet her. He had lost track of time as he was thinking of the same things over and over again from the time he had gotten home. And today since Alexis and his mom weren't there at home for the night, there was actually no one to remind him of his untimely plans for the rendezvous with the beautiful detective. So he just picked a new bottle which was lying in his fridge and headed off to meet her.

But now, he couldn't for some reason take it. He knew she was with some one else. Hell, he was with some else too, and that someone else being his own ex-wife! For God's sake, he can't be feeling the way he was feeling right now. It was just not right. But yet he felt… he felt bad, sad and yes, totally miserable too. And well other than the obvious jealousy, he was feeling something else too… what was it? Anger? Hmm, now that was inappropriate. He had no right to be angry at her. It's not like she had betrayed him. It was just yesterday he had been with Gina and she knows that too. And God, she didn't seem a least bit affected by that fact. It had hurt him in the slightest when she dint seem to bother. But then they had gotten busy with the case and he had forgotten about it.

He had almost fled from her doorstep, unable to think of the situation they were in. It was awkward. He needed to runaway as soon as possible. But he hadn't missed her "see you tomorrow". He winced, thinking of what he should say, when he saw her tomorrow. And see her tomorrow; that he certainly has to and that he knew by now. He couldn't survive normally if he didn't see her everyday. He had realized it the day when she had landed upon him with the gun and shouted,"NYPD put your gun down!" That was the moment he realized how much he had missed her. That was when he decided that no matter what happened he would never, actually he _could_ _never_ leave her. That was when he and guess she too had made that silent pact of being friends… just damn good friends. May be some day, he hoped to become her 'BFF' at least, if not for her 'BF'.

But now here he was sitting on her staircase which thankfully, people seldom took. He was just too overwhelmed by his emotions, to be steady enough to stand up and go home. He was wondering about what just happened and why he was feeling the way he was feeling just then. He shook his head with a knowing smile almost laughed and got up as if he knew.

_**Kate's thoughts:**_

Next morning, she was waiting for him. He hadn't turned up to the precinct. Not that there was a new case. But still, when did that ever stop him from coming there and bugging her? And more over, didn't he say that he would meet her today? Or was it just one of his Writer-ish ways of saying 'good bye -forever"? She feared. Hoping the summer did not repeat itself. But why was she worried? He wouldn't bother about her being with some else now, would he? He had Gina, right? Her heart squirmed at that thought, but somehow she convinced it was all for good and more importantly she wasn't bothered about that FACT. But well, even then her eyes were involuntarily darting to the elevator every now and then.

He came almost towards lunch time, smiling with a take away Chinese and two coffee balanced in his hands skillfully, almost proud of himself with managing the balancing act perfectly. She wanted whack that proud smirk out of his face! The gall of that man to turn up so late and that too with a smug look! Ugh, how much she hated him … how much… that she would never know.

He set them in front of her and then suddenly turned in all seriousness and said, "I'm sorry." She was appalled. How did he know what she had been thinking all night? Oh my God! Could he just read her like a book? That thought scared her. But he continued with his usual playful smirk and added "Sorry for not delivering your morning coffee ma'm. So to compensate I brought your favorite Chinese so that you wouldn't shoot me because of your caffeine withdrawal symptoms." She smiled and whacked him lightly on his arm and said," Good, I was just going to load my gun and turn up on your doorstep." She smirked and they both laughed but it was more from the relief than anything else that no matter what happened they would at least be there for each other. And there they sat, happily chatting and splurging on their favorite food. They surely were a perfect couple. Unconventional? Yes. But a perfect couple never the less...

"_Is it alright, is it alright…_

_If I tell you how I feel?_

_If it's alright, if it's alright…_

_I just wanted you to know_

_How I do adore you so."_

_Lyrics from Jules Larson- "You know it's true"_


	3. Realization

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hello everyone! Belated Happy Thanksgiving to all! Here is the last part of this story. Hope you all like it. This is not beta-ed, so hope you will forgive my mistakes.

And by the way, I really miss Castle… They have been away for a week and I'm already missing it. Sigh, it surely is addictive… Anyways, as I always keep saying...Happy reading everybody! :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Castle nor the lyrics quoted below. Castle belongs to ABC productions and Andrew Marlowe and the lyrics are quoted from the song, "You know its true" by Jules Larson.

* * *

They sat there happily chatting and splurging on their favorite food. They surely were a perfect couple. Unconventional? Yes. But a perfect couple never the less...

_"Is it alright, is it alright…_  
_If I tell you how I feel?_  
_If it's alright, if it's alright…_  
_I just wanted you to know_  
_how I do adore you so."_

**CHAPTER -3**

**FLASH BACK:**

Oddly enough, that night he had slept well. He was a happy man, strangely content, content about knowing what he really wanted. His brain finally had understood that ignorance was not actually so blissful. Truth was. And the unavoidable truth was in front of him all the time staring blatantly at his face and yet he chose to ignore that. How much of a fool he was. But…not anymore, now he had his epiphany on her stairwell yesterday. An odd place for epiphany, though when has it ever come in proper places? Another epiphany about Epiphany? Hell! He seriously needed to sort it out immediately before he went completely mad!

He was sitting in her waiting lounge, when she joined him after few minutes. She was at a client meeting. She was dressed in her usual formal skirt and top. She looked immaculately professional and that is what he liked about her. Professional… that was exactly how he wanted their relation to be from now on. Gina was very good at being his publisher; he would never want to loose that. She always kept him on his toes, nudging him to write and finish the book on time.

He knew she was good, and he hated to break her heart. Especially when she had this bright cheerful smile on her face which hinted towards a more successful client meeting than she was happy to meet him. She was always that way; more involved in her work than she was ever with him. He could only shrug at that thought, because it did not matter now anyways. Because the truth was... he never bothered about it either. But still a break up was an awkward happening to witness and more so when you are the part of it and worst when you are the one initiating it.

So, he slowly began, not knowing how to word it exactly; he just said the first words which came to his mind…" Gina, I don't think I would pull a prison break for you." He paused, a very pregnant pause at that.  
Her face was a mixture of multiple reactions thrown together. But the most prevalent expression was which said,'what the hell?'

He continued, "Gina…umm… what I mean is… well, I think you deserve a guy who would risk it all and pull a prison break for you if you were in some trouble. And I just think… I'm sorry… I'm not that one."

She wanted to interrupt him before when he said about her being in prison, thinking it was some sort of his stupid joke, but as he completed the sentence she understood what he was really trying to say. And when the truth of the sentence struck her, for a moment she was left pondering as to whether she would risk it herself, for him. But anger took the better part of her mind and she yelled at him…"Rick? What the hell? Are you breaking up with me? And what is this stupid analogy of me being in prison? I would never be imprisoned and you would never need to pull a prison break for me. I'm wise enough not to land in there in the first place!" she snapped at him.

He just stood there. He knew he deserved it. No seriously, what did he think? He would break up and she would take it gracefully? Uff... whom was he kidding? She was his ex-wife for some reason, right? All he could manage was, "I'm sorry… but I just don't think I'm the one for you. But just so that you know, I really respect you as my publisher and hope we will work together in the same professional way as we always do. But that's just it will always be from now on... just PROFESSIONAL."

She was seething in anger at being dumped. But some where in the back of her head, she did agree to each and every word he just said. He wasn't the one for her, and she just knew it as well as he did. And of course she certainly wasn't the one for him. He was too blind to notice it till then. She had seen through him a long time ago but was reluctant to acknowledge it... That he was in love with his inspiration. She wanted to be jealous, because it was appropriate thing to feel at that situation, but somehow she just didn't feel it.

She muttered an angry," Fine! But for now, get out of this place Rick! I don't want to see you here until we meet next time in a strictly professional environment…" even in anger she had her head firmly on her shoulders. She was too professional, that she knew not to jeopardize her career by fighting with a best selling crime novelist for something so trivial. Yes, everything except her work was trivial for her. She was too wise even for anger.

He knew now for whom he would risk it all. For whom he would break all the rules and steal her way from prison that will keep her away from him. And that meant prison of any sense, even people who keep her away from him. He would win her back. He now knew she was his TRUE LOVE. The true love he had said he wanted to celebrate yesterday... He really had in some level wanted to celebrate them. But guess yesterday it didn't turn out the way he wanted to. But that doesn't mean it would never happen in future. And one day not in the very far future, he would be the one toasting with her at night to their love. One day, some day she will find her true love in him too... until then he was ready to wait.

_"One day, I will see you walking and_  
_One day we will get to talking and_  
_I will say, ever since I set eyes on you…_  
_You know it's true."_

* * *

I hope it wasn't so bad… so I guess I still can hope for a decent comment? * making a puppy dog eyes* ;)


End file.
